Looking in the clouds
by flywithmengdw
Summary: sometimes all you need to do is look in the clouds. Kacy oneshot. i hate writing summary's i sucks at it :P


Okay so heres a little something i came up with why i was sitting by a lake looking up at the clouds...i actually did see some of these things. my mom thinks i have an over active imagination. but anyways i hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: we all know what i own and thats nothing nada!

* * *

Looking In the clouds

Kevin walked out to school parking lot he had to meet Macy and they had to wait for nick to finish some make up so they could head over to her house to start a Spanish project they got partnered for. Kevin looked around for Macys car she said it was a vw van and bright red. He started walking around when he saw it and boy was it bright red and it had flowers all over it too. Kevin grinned he shouldn't expect anything less from Macy. He walked up to the van but he didn't see Macy at all. He looked at his watch to make sure it was the time she told him to meet her so they could wait for nick. This had to be the right van to I mean how many teenagers had a vw van? He peered in to the back of the van and saw lots of sports equipment. This was the right van but where was the girl? He scratched his head when he heard a noise on the top of the van. He looked up to see Macy staring down at him with a big grin on her face "hey Kevin you found my car!" she squeals. He faintly laughs "yeah well it's not hard to miss…Macy why are you on the roof of your car" he questions raising his one eyebrow. "Oh I'm just looking at the clouds. I like looking to see what I can find. You wanna join me while we wait for nick?" she asks him smiling. He stares at her for a minute and thinks well she doesn't have any sports equipment and it's been about two months since she's fainted in front of me so no one would get injured. "Okay how do I get up there" he says looking at her. She claps her hands and points to ladder on the back of van. He goes over and climbs up and sits down next to her. "Okay you should lie down its better that way" she says while doing just that. He nods his and lay down next to her. She points up to a cloud "ohhh that looks like a vacuum!" she chirps. He looks at it but cant quite see it and he scrunches up his nose "I don't see it" he tells her. "Turn your head to the left then look" she tells him. He turns his head to the left "OOOOH I see it now" he says happily. "Oh oh hey that one looks like a manatee!" he points to cloud on Macy's right. She looks and her eyes light up "yeah it does and it looks like it wearing a tutu" she says giggling. "I know I was getting ready to say that" he says smiling. They gaze up a for a little bit when Macy yells out "OH MY GOSH THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE A FERENGI" Macy yells out. Kevin stares at Macy "you like star trek?" he questions her. She blushes "yeah its one of my guilty little pleasures" she tells him. He laughs and looks at the cloud "your right it does look like a ferengi!" he says turning his head looking at the odd cloud.

Kevin was really enjoying himself while cloud gazing with Macy. He never knew anyone could have this much fun just looking at clouds. "Hmm Macy look that one looks like tea pot from beauty and the beast" he says looking up ahead and pointing to it. She looks where he was pointing "oh yeah it does! I love that movie too I haven't seen it in ages though" she says staring at the tea pot cloud. He glanced over at Macy who had this look on her face like she was off in a world of her own. He wished he could be in that world, he was just staring to realize how amazing Macy really was when she was accidentally hitting him or his brothers. He liked the non-fan girl Macy she was kind of still out there but she was fun to be around. "We have it! Maybe you could come over one day when you're not doing any of your sports and you and I can watch it" he suggests. Macy stares at him Kevin was asking her to hangout and it wouldn't be on the roof of her van "s-sure Kevin id love that!" she smiles and blushes lightly. "Okay when are you free to come over" he says glancing back over at her blushing face. He smiles. "Um tomorrow I don't have any games so I could come over" she says shyly not sure if that was too soon. "Okay it's a date then" he says and her face completely goes red. He had just said it was a date wait no its just friends Macy even if you have a huge crush on him she tells herself. She looks back up at the clouds and thinks oh that cloud looks like an otter with a trumpet.

Kevin was watching Macy when he said date her face drained of color but she shook it off. He still couldn't believe he said date. Did he like Macy? Yes he did but did he like her as more then a friend that he wasn't sure of yet. He thought she was cute and she was very graceful on the field and she was very free all things he really liked about her. But he would have to wait and see about the liking her more then a friend thing. He glanced up at the cloud oh my gosh he thinks that looks like an otter with a trumpet!

"Look an otter with a trumpet" they both yell out. They look at each other and laugh. "That's cool we saw the same thing with out even talking to each other" Macy says sitting up and stretching her back was hurting slightly. Kevin sat up "yeah but you know what they say great minds think alike" he says smiling. She giggles at him and he laughs. He looks at her and stares at her for awhile. Wow he thinks I never noticed before but her eyes are just amazing and filled with such a bright light. Why does he keep staring at me do I have something on my face she wonders "oh do I have something on my face" she says frantically touching her cheeks trying to get nonexistent smudges of her face. He laughs "no Macy you don't its fine" he says still staring at her. "Oh okay" she says blushing embarrassed she had freaked out over nothing. She is so adorable I may have to rethink just liking her as friend he thinks to himself. He notices a stray hair in her face so he leans over and moves it out of her face behind her ear. His fingers just barely brush her cheek while moving it. Macy inhales deeply as she feels his calloused fingertips graze her skin. "Thanks Kevin" she whispers. He smiles at her he was now seriously thinking about kissing her but would she faint and would she only like it because he was in Jonas. "Macy do you consider me a friend" he ask. She stares at him " of course I do Kevin" she says in disbelief that he would think that although maybe two months ago she would have freaked out and said something like Kevin of Jonas wants me to be his friend!!!! Kevin smiled that was all he needed to know. "Macy if I do something do you promise not to freak out" he asks. He just wanted to kiss her to see how it felt. "Yes I promise not to freak out" she says barley above a whisper. "Okay" Kevin says leaning in closer and closer to her face. Macy could feel his hot breath on her face and it smelled like vanilla. She knew what was going to happen next and she couldn't wait.

"What are you two doing on top of there" they hear nick ask. Kevin pulls away quickly and sighs and looks down at his younger brother a frown on his face. Macy sighs defeated "we where looking at clouds" she tells him and gives him a tiny smile. "Oh well I guess that's what you guys where doing even though it didn't look like it. Lets get going I want to get this project done and over with" nick says opening the side door of Macys car and getting in. Macy looks over at Kevin and blushes "wow your brother just totally ruined that" she says and frowns. Kevin sighs "yeah he did…but we are still going to watch that movie tomorrow and we will be alone then" Kevin says a smirk forming on his face. Macy blushes even more and smiles "yea" she says.

They get down off the top of Macys van and head towards her house. While Macy was driving her thought wow all this from looking in the clouds.

* * *

i told you my mom thinks i have an over active imagination :D i hope you guys enjoyed this...and oh star trek is a guilty little pleasure of mine too!


End file.
